This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The BioGene Bank project will establish a large collection of DNA samples, linked with electronic medical information, to develop and support a broad array of research activities. The BioGene Bank is envisioned as a critical part of an overall program in Human Genetics and Personalized Medicine that is being designed to advance understanding of the genetic contributions to human health and illness, both within and outside (where appropriate) the North Shore- Long Island Jewish (LIJ) Health System. Enrollment in the BioGene Bank will be open to all patients who receive care, either inpatient or outpatient, in any of the owned or sponsored health care facilities in the North Shore - LIJ Health System.